


You didn't experience your first what

by Vampire_goth_girl



Series: Wrestling kink 1/2 [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, First Date, Fluff, M/M, SHIELD being SHIELD, dean being social, disasters that turn out in the end, happy ending of sorts, lack of one, ruined dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Back to the wrestlingkink2 for the shield from page 36, first dateMore specifically:They never had a proper first date together. They each tried to plan one when they all first got together but each one ended in such a disaster that they decided having the pressure of a first date label wasn't worth it





	You didn't experience your first what

"So what was your first date like" Dean knew how he had gotten here, to this awkward question being asked by a friendly Breeze who had no clue just how awkward those words were 

Roman and Seth had still been in the shower tending to their hair when he had left the locker room, far more content to wait by the exit then stare at the same four walls while he waited for them to finish. He had just turned his final corner and entered the hallway for the parking lot exit when he saw him, prince pretty himself. There was no mistaking that blonde ponytail or tight short shorts as he made his way to lean against the opposite side of the door to Tyler

Tyler glanced up from his phone, acknowledgement Dean didn't expect and was further surprised when Breeze tucked the device away in his vest. "It's good to see you back" Tyler smiled so Dean returned the gesture, it wasn't as if they hadn't been friendly in the past, Dean just honestly didn't expect it. "It's good to be back" Dean said honestly, relaxing a little "so where's Fandango" he asked after quickly glancing around, it was odd to see the fashion police separated almost as odd as seeing the shield members alone. They each had their privacy but they always lurked just incase, with breezango though that didn't seem the case as they were always together. "Oh Fandango" Tyler speaks casually as if it's nothing to be worried by and Dean feels just a little reassured "he's just at catering getting a road snack" and as if finally noticing that Dean doesn't have two shadows he asks with slight caution "where's Roman and Seth" 

When Dean's eyes meet his from across the short distance it's clear Tyler thinks he's offended Dean. His eyes go wide and quickly he flusters an apology "sorry, didn't mean to pry, it's just your almost always together and" Dean's smile cuts his new friends rambling short "still showering, you know how they can be with their hair." Tyler definitely understood, grinning proudly as he swished his long blonde ponytail "yeah, I get it" that's how their conversation started and had carried up to this point where Dean fell silent

Dean knew Tyler was only trying to be friendly, keep up their conversation while they waited for their boys to get back but it didn't make things any less difficult for him. "Uhhhhh" Dean rubs at the back of his neck awkwardly "we didn't really have one" 

Tyler looks shocked, like Dean had just committed blasphemy and maybe he had, after all Tyler had spent over fifteen minutes of their developing conversation just describing the restaurant they went to for their first official date. It was an Italian place Dean has no hopes of pronouncing and the longer Tyler stared as he stood in stunned silence the worse he felt. Tyler had truly opened up to him, the least he could do was try to explain, so before Tyler snapped out of it and spouted some sappy speech about true love and the importance of a first date that would make him sick, he explained 

It was at the very beginning of the shield, the three were finally getting use to the idea of being together and so they had decided they wanted to celebrate this with a milestone, their first official date. Unfortunately they had all wanted to prepare this special date which should of been a warning for things to come. The shield however where never really good at listening to warnings and with some help from a hat it was decided the order in which the first dates would go with Dean drawing first 

Dean had it all planned, his first date would top them all, it would be so perfect Seth and Roman would admit defeat and give up on theirs. Unfortunately we all know how Dean's plans usually turn out, or don't 

While Dean had wanted to go all out he also wanted to keep things simple so he had invited Roman and Seth over at eight. Dean was lucky enough that his day had fallen on one of his true days off, not a half day spent training or at nxt helping the new recruits. While they had all agreed to hold the dates on non show days, Dean knew both Roman and Seth had gotten stuck with half days meaning Dean had a better chance at making the best first date that he so hadn't turned into a silent competition 

He worked out with Roman and Seth after sleeping in and was home by three. After a shower, shopping and an unexpected interview with Hunter he got home by six. It was a lucky thing that he had rented the dvd's a day earlier as even with the setbacks he was still on time 

Dean set up to cook one of his favourite meals, crispy fried chicken with his grandmothers special sticky sauce. Alongside a few different sides he knew would please both Roman and Seth. With his cooking close to done Dean went to set up the dvd player which had decided that tonight would be the night it didn't want to work. One thankfully fixable chewed cord later, Dean set up the stack of horror films and turned back to the kitchen to see smoke

In the chaos of the dvd player he had forgotten about the food and as he raced in to turn off the burnt objects that were left, he heard the doorbell ring. Answering the door to Roman and Seth with a billow of smoke behind him, the smell of charred death and himself now in such disarray after a good morning was all to telling. Dean sighed at Seth's sympathetic look, the smug two toned bastard thought he already had it won. With a quick hug to both, Dean accepted Roman's soft smile "I was just about to order chinese" the click of the door behind him however made Dean wince

He turned with a groan and tried the knob, locked and his keys were inside. His head bumped into the door when he further realised he wouldn't see his landlord till at least tomorrow afternoon and he couldn't just break in because then he'd have to pay for a new door he couldn't afford 

Roman rubbed soothing circles on his back, unfortunately this wasn't the first time that Dean had locked himself out. "How about we move chinese back to my place" Dean allowed Roman to turn him towards the exit at Seth's words, his lights would be on all night but at least he'd turned the appliances in the kitchen off. With a defeated sigh the three headed down the hall 

Two days later the shield found themselves dressed up and piling into Roman's car who was grinning behind the wheel. Dean was in the passenger seat, allowed control of the radio after the last two days with Seth more then happy to lean forward from the back, his smaller frame comfortably fitting between the seats 

The first hour went by quickly most of the talking done by Roman and Seth, Dean as usual happy to just listen and comment on occasion. By the second hour they were just listening to music in silence with the occasional comment from Seth. Hour three saw them in total solitude with the radio nothing but static and by hour four Seth was trying to backseat drive. It had quickly turned into an argument, one of 'we're lost, we're not lost' that had just as quickly fallen into silence after Seth realised he couldn't get service and Roman assured them yet again that they'd just taken a wrong turn 

Hour five and even Roman was looking grim, with no one to ask directions of he sighed, silently admitting defeat when finally he turned the car around. "The twins had assured me of this place, it would of been great" Roman sighed deeply at his pause "I'm so sorry" he says after a moment, glancing into the rear view mirror to meet Seth's eyes. Seth offers a soft smile and Dean sets his hand on Roman's thigh in support. They get the music back halfway through hour six and by an exhausting hour seven are thankfully pulling back into Roman's apartment complex

As they walk up the stairs both Dean and Seth reassure Roman that it was okay but they shared a look behind his turned back as Roman slid the key into his lock, one that promised a butt kicking for the usos after this little stunt 

Seth's date was last and came three days later thanks to a change in live shows. His was their last chance at a proper first date and because of that this date had to be perfect

For the night he had managed to kick out his housemates and had been working all day on making this date special. He had skipped gym for the day, promising to make it up tomorrow and despite the unusually busy schedule had gotten up extra early to head to the local farmers market. Seth was determined to make this date perfect and that started with spending his day in his kitchen making a four course meal. He had spent the entire night before researching the perfect meals and with only four hours sleep under his belt began his prep, he wouldn't let this go wrong because if it did they'd have no first date and that was something Seth wouldn't allow 

He started on his second course, a beef and mushroom broth with freshly baked bread first to ensure it would be prepared in time. After setting on his dessert, cupcakes, Dean's favourite, he headed for a quick shower 

Dressed what some would call business casual, at least for his occupation he headed back into the kitchen to ensure everything was coming on. A sip of broth, sprinkle of seasoning and then he moved onto setting up his main 

The door bell rang just as he finished and he greeted Roman and Dean with a kiss at the door before sending them off into the lounge room without the chance of commenting on his apron. With his boys now here he begun cooking his entree, a mini seafood plater consisting of scallops, baby octopus that would be seasoned with salt and pepper, fresh prawns and fish cocktails with a freshly sliced lemon. He checked over his prep then double checked his set up for his main. One of Roman's favourites with enough variety for Dean, steak with chips and salad 

Once he had assured himself of the fact that everything was running smoothly he poured three glasses. Red wine for himself, bourbon for Roman and whiskey for Dean before joining them out on the couch. It was warm between the two of them, body at ease. The last thing Seth remembers was the soft rumble of Roman's chest as he fell asleep and his entire plan fell apart. Unable to wake Seth up, Dean had helped Roman undress him before putting him to bed. The two had then eaten the seafood and part of the broth and bread before putting away what was left and curling up on either side of Seth 

"Wow" Dean's dragged back into reality and almost winces at the sound of pure sympathy in Tyler's voice. As his mind comes back into focus, his eyes rise to meet Tyler's slightly sad ones and he smiles softly "it's not that bad" he admits after a moment 

"Although if I think about it, about a week later we had what I guess you could call our first date" a soft smile similar to the one Tyler had worn earlier graced his lips. "We had won our match against the Wyatt's and we headed back to my place after, it was where we'd decided to stay that morning at the gym." "Everything just sort of came together, I had re-rented the horror movies from the week before so we sat to watch them, Roman had gotten the number from the twins and this time we had them come to us when we ordered in pizza and since Seth's cupcakes had been moved to my fridge that morning we had them for dessert" 

The special memory was a sweet one to remember despite being what most would consider a typical movie night on the couch. Tyler wore a matching smile to Dean now as he thought about what happened after, although he wouldn't tell Tyler that, it was still special to his heart 

He had woken up when Roman had lifted him, strong arms moving to encircle his neck as he was taken from the couch to the soft bed where Seth already lay. It didn't take long once he was gently set down to get comfortable again, Roman switching off the light before climbing in and with Seth curled into his back Dean fell asleep 

They didn't get to say much after that because footsteps informed them of people approaching and as their voices carried down the halls it wasn't hard to pick up the distinguished voices of Roman, Seth and Fandango as the three heading their way

Tyler pulled his phone back out and Dean pushed off the wall, giving each other a small nod before their partners rounded the corner. "About time" Dean's loud voice carried down the hall and broke out a grin on Roman's face while Fandango said a small but obvious goodbye to the two before jogging down to meet Tyler, who glanced up from his phone long enough to share a soft kiss. Fandango led Tyler out through the exit door moments later while Dean waited the few seconds for his partners to reach him 

"Hope you weren't to bored while you were waiting" Seth said once he had stopped beside him, Dean leaping up into Roman's waiting arms as he too approached. He caught him with ease, the trust and grace natural after years of practice while Dean set Seth with a toothy grin "nah" "so what did you and Tyler talk about" Roman sounded intrigued as they headed out the door way making Dean giggle. "Oh, you know" he replied, sitting back to lean against Roman's chest as he carried him to the car

**Author's Note:**

> Monday was a lot to take in so this is up a bit late but hopefully expect more from me soon. #thankyouroman


End file.
